


Still the same

by JustB3D



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Necropolis (Overwatch), Permanent Injury, Reunion Sex, Scars, Vaginal Sex, its all subtle stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustB3D/pseuds/JustB3D
Summary: He’s always been like that. A little heavy handed with things. But she likes it, craves it, and couldn’t possibly have enough of it. It reassures her that its all real, all genuine. That these eight years had somehow not eroded what they had, what theyhave.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Still the same

**Author's Note:**

> Accompaniment to this piece: https://twitter.com/justB3D/status/1364261268425568263?s=20

Reinhardt feels like its still the first day when Ana finally maneuvers out of her shirt. She’s lost weight, being on the run for eight years, being shrike and then being Bastet. He can see the faint outline of the ribs even in this soft moonlight, the hips, now a little bonier, the wrist, a little poky.

He can’t find it in himself to complain. She’s still alive.

His finger threads through the cord of her eyepatch. She recoils involuntarily, but makes no movement to stop him. His heart sinks as he uncovers her eye, an ugly blotch of bright pink scar tissue where her beautiful brown eye used to reside. The aftermath has spread to the side of her eyes as well, there is no eyelids, eyebrow is just fragments.

She looks at him with her remaining eye. There is doubt. There is apprehension. There are questions. He withdraws his hand and her hair falls back on her face, covering the ruined eye. She looks at him, wants answers, reassurance. A sign of life. Anything.

“Tell me you love me.” She says. Begs. “Please.”

He pulls her closer and kisses her with as much earnestness he can, running his hands along her back, feeling her hands getting lost in his hair. His hands find her hips and pull her close, as close as can be. She feels him, so warm and so alive.

So safe.

His head drifts between her legs and she can’t stop her back from arching. He’s always been like that. A little heavy handed with things. But she likes it, craves it, and couldn’t possibly have enough of it. It reassures her that its all real, all genuine. That these eight years had somehow not eroded what they had, what they _have._

She doesn’t even know when Reinhardt has come up and positioned himself. And when he enters her its the same wave, the same intense, almost overwhelming pleasure, right there on the edge of pain. He’s probably the same way because he staggers, something he never does. It makes her heart flutter, makes her remember the feeling of being the only one who can do this to him.

“Are you doing well?” he asks, oh so chivalrously.

“Are _you_ doing well?” She fires back, and chuckles when he smiles sheepishly. He descends for a kiss and she keeps him close.

Both of them knew full well that of many things between them that still remains the same, youth wasn’t one of them. He sets a gentle pace and she appreciates it with a small hum. Her hands roam his skin, feel his muscles working and knows it would be cruel to ask him to continue holding her up.

“Get those pillows” She tells him. It takes a moment of thought for him to realize her intentions. Its immediately more comfortable with the pillows under her, and it shows for Reinhardt too. He thrusts with renewed energy. She smirks at him and he gets the message.

“What? Sometimes its good to not have to work so much.”

She giggles, something Reinhardt takes offense at.

“Looks like I am not doing enough.” He says, and ups the pace, just enough to quieten her. She throws her head back and her hand drifts between them to help him along. Soon she’s teetering at the edge.

“R-reinhardt.” She whimpers. “I’m about to c-”

But she’s already tipped over by the time she can complete the sentence. Her voice dies in her throat and the pleasure that rushes through her body is unbelievable. Eight years of nothing and then suddenly she had him.

Reinhardt follows soon after and his limbs can’t hold him up any more. But Ana is strong, she catches him, holds him, helps him along.

After all’s said and done, and Ana is in his arms, warmth still trickling down the inside of her thigh, looking at the moon, she’s glad she back with him, his arms around her, making her feel impossibly safe.

“I love you.” She tells him, idly running her fingers along his scars.

He pulls her closer and plants a kiss on her forehead. And then one on her destroyed eye, which feels far more significant than it is.

“I love you too.”

She wishes this moment would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
